


Gone

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode The Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

His hand traces down the curve of her spine, feeling every bone as it travels on its seemingly endless journey. She doesn’t respond to him, she is beyond that now.

Moving to her hands, he examines each delicate finger. The once perfect manicure now chipped and brittle, the skin a lifeless pale.

His eyes move over her face, searching for something, but for what? A sign that she is there and that any minute now she will laugh her sweet laugh and stare intently at him with her hazel eyes.

But there is nothing. He, desperately searching for a lie he will not find, causes the only movement from her. 

His Slayer, his daughter, and his reason…she has finally gone.


End file.
